A Wedding Story
by The Mominator
Summary: Can you guess what this is about? I left Bobby and Alex on the couch, in the last chapter of Transition and they were just beginning to discuss why they forgot to get married. Part 4 is Baby’s First Christmas.
1. A Most Untraditional Proposal

Bobby is sitting on the couch, his eyes are closed, and their son is asleep in his carryall. Alex sits down on the other side of her son and then she suddenly realizes something. Aloud she says, not knowing that Bobby is awake, "Oh no!"

With his eyes still closed he says, "Oh no what?"

"We forgot something, something very important."

He sits up and looks around the room wondering if it was something, he was to do. He looks over at her. "What? What did we forget?"

She reaches over her son and takes a hold of Bobby's hand, "We forgot to get married."

A sigh of relief comes from him as he sits back in the couch and closes his eyes. "Oh is that all."

**Chapter One**

**A Most Untraditional Proposal **

Alex stands up in front of him, "Oh is that all? Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm kidding." He sits up and reaches for her hand.

"So am I," she laughs.

He shrugs his shoulder, "We really haven't talked about getting married, have we?"

She sits down, next to him this time. "That is kind of weird, isn't it?"

He puts his arms around her, "Well if you look at our relationship it has been totally unconventional, which I have to admit I like."

"You don't want to get married, do you?"

"I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth," he sits back on the couch and she lays her head on his chest, "I'm not doing anything special next week." He says.

She lifts her head and shakes it gently, "No, no. I want a wedding."

He stares down at her for a moment. "What did you say?"

She looks up at him, "I would love to have a wedding." She sits up and places her hand on his chest, "You know the white dress and the bridesmaids."

He gives her a sly smile, "White dress?"

She lightly pats his chest, "Don't be a smart ass."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

"No, not really." she says very unconvincing.

"On come on, I know you. Why didn't you say something before?"

"Everything happened so fast and the past year just flew by. My God, Robby is almost two months old and since I'm not working," she smiles at her sleeping son, "gees I thought being a cop was hard, but taking care of another human life has got to be the hardest thing in the world."

"You wanted to stay home with him, it was your idea."

"Oh I know that," she lays her head on his shoulder, "I wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world." She snuggles in, "So what do you think?" she doesn't wait for an answer, "I have the time to plan it and my Mom and sister will help. Can you think about it? Please." she plays with the button on his shirt, "I have to admit that I am a little old fashioned and I believe in marriage."

He stays silent, she jabs him on the side. "I'm thinking about it." He starts to laugh, "Didn't you and Joe have a big wedding?"

"No we eloped."

"Damn," he says barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," he pauses. _I know I'm going to regret this but_…………. "Ok if you want a wedding it's alright with me."

She hugs him and then kisses his cheek. "I love you." She jumps up and quickly makes her way to the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Oh let's see, my Mom, my sister, oh everybody."

"Mom, guess what?" Alex walks around the house talking on the phone.

Bobby looks over at his son, who is now awake, "I think that's Mommy being giddy." Robby grins, "She is cute though, isn't she?" He smiles as he grabs his sons' hand and lightly shakes it, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby sits back in the couch and exhales. "Something tells me little guy that we are in for an experience of a lifetime."

**TBC **


	2. If This is Any Indication of………

**Chapter Two**

**If This is Any Indication of……….**

**Three Hours Later**

Alex enters the room from the kitchen, Bobby is sitting on the same couch in the same spot he was hours ago, reading, "Where's the baby?" she looks around the room.

"What?" he lifts his head as he puts down the paper.

"The baby?"

With frayed eyebrows he looks at her, "What are you giving me that look?"

_If this is any indication of what's to come, oh man_, he exhales, _suck it up she deserves this, _"Robby is in bed, he's been bathed, changed and fed, not necessarily in that order." He changes his position so he can look at her. "Alex, take a look at the clock, you've been on the phone for three hours. Don't your ears hurt?"

She holds her face in her hands, "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, who were you talking to all that time."

"Like I said first I called my Mom and then my sister and my friends, Marcy and Sherry." She sits down next to him.

"Are they as excited about this as you are?"

"Yes, they are."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, "That's good."

"Did you eat?" she asks.

"Yes, I ate the leftover ziti; it always tastes better the next day."

"All of it?"

"No there's just enough left for you."

Alex sits up suddenly, "Did you hear that?"

He shakes his head, "No, what did it sound like?"

"The baby, I'll be right back."

He rubs his face as he watches her run up the stairs. Shakes his head slightly and returns to his reading.

She returns within minutes, "It was nothing."

_I know, _he looks up at her and smiles, "That's good."

Alex places some ziti in a bowl and slips it into the microwave, _Just enough, he was right he left me just enough._

She returns to the living room with her bowl of food and takes a mouthful of food, "What are you reading?"

"It's a report that Danni wrote up, she went to interview a witness and ……….I don't know. Hey, a pair of fresh eyes, would you read this for me?"

"Sure, Mister Bry---hen---berg. Is that his name?"

He laughs, "I suppose."

She continues to read, she looks up, "She doesn't ask the right questions, she got absolutely nothing from him," she hands him back the paper, "Are you having a problem with her?" She takes another spoonful of ziti.

He glances at the paper, "No, it's not that. She's very bright; it's just that there's something's missing."

Alex pulls her legs up on the couch, "Well when you're use to the best."

Silence------------- her stare is burning a hole in his temple, "Am I supposed to agree with you?"

"If you don't want to sleep on the couch."

"That's not fair……..Ok you were the best," he takes her hand, "does that mean we can have sex tonight?"

She laughs, "Have you been watching reruns of "Raymond" again."

"No……………yes the poor guy."

"It's just that I'm tired after a long day with Robby and I'm…………"

He kisses her hand, "It's alright, I understand," he stands up. "I'm gonna make some coffee," he points at her, "Want some?"

"No thanks." _Stop pushing him away;_ she follows him into the kitchen, "In the mood for a movie tonight?"

"Sure, what?"

"Your choice," she places the bowl in the sink and rinses it out. "Anything but the Godfather," she smiles.

"One of these days," he wags his finger at her, "we are going to watch that movie together without interruptions." The microwave beeps, he takes out the coffee mug. "Since tomorrow is Saturday," he takes a sip, "how about we get a ring, you want an engagement ring I'm assuming."

She gazes into those dark sparkling eyes, "You are so sweet," she kisses his cheek, takes the mug, places it on the table, and takes his hand as she leads him upstairs.

**TBC**


	3. And So It Begins

**Chapter Three**

**And So It Begins**

**Saturday Morning**

"Coffee smells good." He says as he walks into the kitchen. He gently rubs his sons forehead. "Good morning little guy." He pours himself a cup and leans against the counter as he takes a sip. "What time do you want to leave?"

She watches his reaction. "Well mister coffee, how is it this morning?"

He leans forward and kisses her cheek. "It's good," he takes another sip. "Yes it's good; I think you've got it."

"Yes, finally," she says after a sip. "It does taste good this morning."

He takes another quick sip. "Well, when do you want to leave?"

"I have to call my sister to see what time she is available to watch Robby, be right back."

"Hey Laurie, it's me."

"_Hi me, what's up?"_

"Bobby and I are heading into the city to pick out an engagement ring." She speaks low, "He doesn't know it yet but we might as well pick out the wedding bands………….I still have trouble believing all of this sometimes. Considering how fast it all happened."

"_It may have been fast but you've got yourself a great guy, I am so happy for you."_

"I feel happy for myself. Is that being selfish?"

"_No not at all, its wonderful Alex you deserve it."_

"Thanks………….damn……….Oh now I remember why I called. Would you be able to watch Robby for a few hours this afternoon?"

"_Yes, what time?"_

"What time is convenient for you?"

"_Anytime after twelve, but Philip and I are going to dinner with some friends from his work, but that won't be until seven."_

"We'll be back way before then, thanks again. See you soon."

When they were partners, she always drove but things have changed. "I was wondering," he says as he finally finds a place to park the car. "How much is all of this going to cost?" He turns off the ignition. "Any idea?"

"We have to plan it, so that we can afford it."

"What?"

She smiles, "We have to see how much we can spend and plan it that way." She opens her car door, "I'll take care of that, don't worry."

He walks around the back of the car, _don't worry about it, she must be kidding._

"Bobby did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I did." He walks to the left she walks to the right. "Alex it's this way." He points.

"No it's…oh yeah you're right."

He waits for her to catch up and then takes a hold of her hand. "So you need to know how much money I have?"

"Yes, but after awhile it won't be yours. You know that ole saying. What yours is mine and what's mine is mine." She laughs but he suddenly stops and lightly pulls her close, "No," he shakes his head. "That's not right."

"Bobby I know that you can be a very serious man sometimes but gees, it was a joke." She pulls his arm, which makes him look at her. "What's the matter?"

He begins walking, shaking his head. "Oh man it's a mess; it's not working out at all."

Her heart skips a beat and she stays silent, he looks down at her and her face is white. "No, no not this," he lightly touches her cheek. "I'm sorry." He pulls her close and they embrace.

"Oh my God for a second I thought." She pushes him away. "Your new partner? Come on it can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet? Some people just don't get along."

"You got along well with Bishop."

"I know, but this one is………….I knew you were coming back."

"Finish your sentence, this one is what?"

"She's like a sponge she just sits and watches."

They continue walking. "Because you're overbearing and you're alienating her." He stops and she looks up at him, "Oh don't give me that sad puppy dog face, _who me?_ Yes you, you did that very thing to me."

"I did? Yeah I did, didn't I?"

Nodding her head, she says, "She's your partner Bobby not your gopher. Talk to her; ask her, her opinion. Even if you think you know the answer. Make her a part of the investigation." She tugs on his arm. "Because believe it or not sometimes you are wrong," He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Thanks. I like this, just having someone to talk to, it's nice." He pulls her close and places his arm around her shoulder as they walk the three blocks to the jewelry store.

He, always the gentlemen, opens the door and lets her enter first. Alex walks up to the counter with Bobby close behind, he looks over her shoulder and whispers. "If those numbers are not the stock numbers, we are looking in the wrong section."

She nods her head and in a low voice, "I agree." Grabs his hand and they walk to the next section, she looks up at him and he shakes his head ever so slightly, they move on to the next section. Once again, she looks up, he nods.

"May I help you?" says a female clerk.

"Yes, please an engagement ring."

The clerk opens the back of the cabinet and pulls out two trays of six rings. Alex is engrossed in the glittering diamonds while Bobby's attention is being draw to two young people who have just entered the store. "I have always liked the princess cut diamond," she glances over to her right. "What do you think, Bobby?"

He has moved to the front of the store glancing out the window and then keeping a close eye on the young couple. "Bobby!"

He turns quickly, "Sorry, why don't you bring the ring over here so I can look at it in the light."

She shrugs her shoulders and walks toward him. He turns to face the window. In a low voice, so he won't be heard by the young man, "Behind us, check them out."

She casually turns around and speaks softly. "They're high and I think they have something stupid planned."

He nods his head; Alex says, "You hold onto that one and I'll get the round cut one to show you." She moves away from the window and then positions herself behind the woman who has started to walk toward the counter. While Bobby puts his hand on the young man shoulder, Alex grabs the young woman's arm and pins it behind her back. The man shudders and Bobby reaches in his pocket and holds up his gold shield placing it in front of the young mans face. "Do I need to say anything?"

The man just shakes his head, Alex lets go of the woman's arm and pushes her forward, "I'll call it in."

"You can't."

Alex looks up, "What?"

"Alex you can't call it in."

"Damn I forgot."

Bobby orders the couple to sit on the floor. He stands over them as he calls the station. The woman hits here friend on the arm, "I told you it was a stupid idea."

The clerk has been watching, with a puzzled look on her face she asks, "What was that all about?"

Alex turns back to the woman, "They were planning on robbing the store."

Her eyes widen, "Oh my God, how did you know that?"

"Experience," Alex says boastfully and casually.

The clerk smiles, "You two are cops?"

Nodding his head as he walks back toward the counter, "Yes." Bobby says as he picks up a round cut ring, "I like this one."

Within ten minutes, a police cruiser has arrived and two officers exit the vehicle. Bobby greets them at the door. "We stopped them before they could go ahead with their plan; just get them the hell out of the neighborhood. I'm not in the mood for any paper work."

"Not a problem." The officers escort the young couple into the police cruiser.

For the next fifteen minutes, Alex slips both rings on her finger and glances at them from every angle possible. "Alex how many times are you going to do that?"

"I………..I can't decide." She holds her hand up. "You have that look on your face that my Dad always gets when he takes my Mom shopping."

"Oh yeah, what look is that?"

"Boredom."

The clerk laughs, "Almost every guy that comes in this store has that look on his face. It's either that or panic." They all laugh at the comment.

"Ok I've made my decision."

Bobby whispers, "Thank God."

Alex hits his arm, "Knock it off, this one. I like the round cut one." Bobby has left her side once again, "You know while we're here we might as well pick out the wedding bands."

The clerk looks up and smiles and Alex feels a sense of pride as she returns the gesture, "That's a great idea."

**That Night**

Working together in the kitchen, they decide on a simple dinner of burgers and a salad. "That was fun, in the jewelry store." She says and she makes three hamburger patties. "We always were a good team, weren't we?"

He tosses the salad in the bowl, "Weren't we? You mean we're not anymore."

She chuckles, as he says, "Maybe not in the beginning but we, you worked it out."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, "Boy and I'm so glad I did."

After dinner, Alex sits down next to him on the couch. The Yankee game is on. She sits with her legs tucked under and starts writing. "What are you writing?"

"I'm starting a list of things to do for the wedding." About fifteen minutes later, she fires up the laptop and begins researching wedding planning sites on line. Clicking and printing throughout the evening.

"Bobby I've found six places that we can check out to hold the reception. I have been to two of these places. The cost per head for each of these is between 125 and 150 dollars a head."

He does not respond. "Bobby are you listening? Turn off the game, come here and look at this."

"I'll be right there," he says as he clicks off the ball game. _It was only tied in the bottom of the ninth with two on, but…_

He peers over her shoulder, "I've been to two of those places, they're very nice. This one," he points to the name on the screen. "Has excellent food." He straighten ups. "Is that what we're doing tomorrow?"

She takes a sip of soda, "Yes." She prints out the name and addresses of the six potential Goren and Eames reception sites.

"Bobby I need your financial statements." He gestures with his hand for her to remove herself from the chair. He logs onto his bank and prints out his savings portfolio and his money market account. Alex places her hands on his shoulders and begins to massage them. He smiles and hits the print key. "I'm impressed, you've defiantly been saving your money." He nods his head in agreement. "I'm not a spender." He gets up from the chair and she takes his place. He kisses her cheek, "If you're planning on staying on any longer I'd hook up the AC adapter." She does not respond she just nods and smiles. "Yeah, yeah," he says, "I'll get it."

He leaves her in front of the computer as he returns to the TV and is pleasantly surprised that the game is still on. He sits and watches while she continues clicking, surfing and printing.

The game finally ends. He tosses the remote on the coffee table. "Waste four hours of my time watching that freakin' game and they lose." He checks the time and is surprised, "Shit, Alex it's almost midnight. What are you…?" He picks up one of the printed papers. "Alex your list keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Ok. I have put our finances together. I have included the cost of the rings. Now I am going to borrow my sister's gown because it is not only gorgeous but she's only worn it once."

"Very funny."

She puts her feet up on the empty chair, "I thought so. Anyway, with the five grand that my parents have offered, we have a budget of twenty five thousand.

"How many people?"

"I don't want a big reception, maybe fifty to sixty people."

"How many do I get to invite?"

"Thirty? Is that enough?"

"Sounds fine," he says as he sits down next to her and picks up a wedding list-planning guide. He reads aloud;

**Decide on location**

**Choose officiate**

**Pick attendants**

**Legal issues:**

**Marriage license**

**Name change**

**Reception:**

**Choose site of reception select the menu plus the cake. **

**Guest list**

**Select invitations **

**Verify addresses**

**Place cards**

**Music: DJ or Live Band **

**Photographer and Video **

**Flowers**

**Favors**

**Transportation**

**Wedding attire**

**Wedding dress**

**Grooms attire**

**Choose attendants attire**

**Beauty appointments**

**Rehearsal dinner**

**Gift registry**

**Purchase gifts for attendants**

**Accommodations for out of town guests**

**Honeymoon**

**Select location**

**Post wedding**

**Thank you notes with enclosed wedding picture**

He takes a breath, "All this for one day." He sets down the list. "I had no idea."

Alex sits back in the chair and clicks off the computer, "Me neither." She says sounding very disillusioned.

"Didn't you help your sister with her wedding?"

"Yes I did but it's different when you're the bride." She stretches and then stands up.

"Have you changed your mind?" She hesitates; he takes her hand, "You didn't answer quickly enough."

She tugs on his hand and he stands up. "No I haven't, like I said before I'll have a lot of help." She leads the way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "You'll help right?"

He smiles, "Of course anything for you." She kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Oh God what have a gotten myself in to…..stop it….. just keep telling yourself that she's worth it………… and she is._

**TBC**


	4. He's Gonna Blow

**Chapter Four**

**He's Gonna Blow**

The next day Sunday, they spend the day driving throughout the borough of Brooklyn searching for the best place to hold their wedding reception. Alex had on her list two places in Manhattan. After a brief discussion, they agreed that they did not want to cross the bridge. As they visited each facility, Alex made notes about the pros and cons of each place. "I attended a party here last year," Bobby says. "Is the same chef still employed here and if he is would he be doing the cooking for the reception?"

"Yes Mister Goren, Stefan in still our chef," answers Mister Fuller, the party coordinator for the Crystal Manor Restaurant and catering hall.

"Good," Bobby slaps his thighs. "Well I know the food is good."

They finally agree that their wedding reception will be held at the Crystal Manor. The cost per head was within their budget. Saturday, November 10th 2007 will be the day that Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames would become husband and wife. They have decided on an evening wedding.

Before leaving, they decide to have a quick drink at the bar. Bobby being Bobby was very interested in the history of the manor. He came to find out that the original owner was Quentin Collins. His grandfather had started a small shipping company and by the 1920's, the Collins family ruled the shipping trade on the east coast. Quentin built the house for his wife Angelique. During the construction, Angelique had become pregnant and a month before they moved into their new home their only daughter, Crystal was born. The storybook romance fell to the wayside and Angelique left him taking their daughter with her. He spent the last twenty years of his life living there in total isolation. Seeming a little boastful, the bartender whispered to him that people have reported seeing his ghost. With raised eyebrows, Bobby just nods as the bartender attends to another guest. Alex is busily making notes and did not hear what the bartender had said to Bobby. When she looks up to ask him a question, he is scanning the room with his eyes, not moving his head.

She taps his arm, "What the heck are you doing?" She startles him, "Huh what." He shakes his head as if he is trying to get some common sense in there. "Nothing," he scans the room once more. "Nothing at all. While we're here, want to get something to eat?" He slowly scans the room once more. _Gees knock it off. _He softy chuckles to himself "Bartender, may we have two menus please?"

Neither are church going people but they do decide that they will exchange their vows at the same church that her parents were married in over forty years ago.

She informs Bobby that her matron of honor will be her sister Laurie. She has decided on three bridesmaids, her sister-in-law Theresa and her two close friends Marcy and Sherry. Bobby's best man will be, unfortunately to his mother's dismay not his brother Frank but one of his oldest friends Andy Reilly. The other three men in the party will be his friends Dave Fanelli, Lewis Dixon and Alex's brother Michael.

Later on that week, she begins writing down the names of her guests. She asks Bobby for his list and she is a little perturbed by the fact that he finished before her. "You know that was a lot harder to do than I thought," he says. "I ended up with 64 people. When you think of one person then you think about the people that they know and of course, you know them too, frustrating, anyway, I cut it down to 32 guests, is that alright?"

Alex takes a quick look at the list. "Of course it's alright." She nods her head in recognition of most of the names.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Robby is just finishing his afternoon bottle. She lightly kisses the top of her son's head. "A couple of months and he'll be ready to eat some cereal, right?" Bobby asks.

"Yes we should be able to start him on cereal when he is four months old."

He notices her with the legal pad as she sits down next to him on the couch. "Would you like to borrow my leather case?" She smiles at him sweetly, he continues, "Oh man is that what I look like, always jotting down notes and..." She waves her hand; "Everyone has gotten so use to seeing you with that thing," she points. "That no one really notices anymore."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" A loud burp is heard from Robby. "Whoa," Bobby says. "That's my boy."

Alex shakes her head and under her breath she says, "I guess it's a guy thing." She holds her arms out, Bobby lifts his son up and Alex takes him in her arms. "Oh stop it, since when do you give a crap what other people think?"

He stretches his arms out across the back of the couch, "When I have more than myself to think about."

"I love you so much," she kisses his cheek. "You know that."

"I hope so, I mean we are getting married," he states very casually. "Oh my God," he sits up straight. "We're really getting married."

They both laugh and fall into each others arms.

**Later on in the Month**

The check marks are building up on her list. She seems to be lost in thought. "Please don't tell me that you have thought of more things to add to that list." She lays the pad down on her lap. Shaking her head, "No, no. You told me yesterday that you were going to call your friend Vic about photographing the ceremony."

"Yes I will call him."

She reads down the list, "Also, don't forget that you have to call to make an appointment for you and guys to get measured for your tuxedos and don't forget one for Robby."

"I know, I will, don't worry about it."

She scans the list again, "Oh the limos, did you call the limo company and reserve the cars?"

"Yes I did two limos one white and one black."

She makes a motion and red check mark is next to the limos. "Now," she taps the pad with her red pencil. "One of the most important things for the reception…" He interjects as he returns Robby to his carry all, "The food."

"Yes the food is important, oh that reminds me we have to decide on the menu before Friday. But what I was referring to is the entertainment, a DJ, my sister gave me the name……….."

"A DJ?" he frowns. "No," shaking his head. "I, I want a band."

"A band," she taps the pencil on the pad. "Bobby they can be very expensive."

_Is she freakin' kidding me?_ She looks up at him when he does not respond, with a tilted head and a frown on his face. "Don't give me that look," she says.

"What look is that."

"That, has she lost her mind look."

"I wasn't thinking anything like that," he looks down at the floor and clears his throat. "Dear."

Making sure that he is far enough away from her son, she tosses the pencil at him and it hits him in the chest. Sounding innocent, "What did you do that for?"

"Dear, not when you say it like that." He picks the pencil off the floor and gestures as if he is going to throw it back but he hands it to her. "Alright but we'll have to go and listen to a few of them…….."

"I know this guy," he wags his finger at her. "Bud………"

She smiles at him, "I should have known, alright call him and see if he is available for the tenth."

"We can hear him perform next week. He's playing at Crackers Thursday through Saturday."

On Friday evening, Bobby and Alex did indeed go to Crackers to hear the Bud Moltin Band perform. She met him and he was defiantly available for the night of the 10th. The six-piece band played songs from the 50's to the 2000's. She checks with a red mark the entertainment note on her list.

**The Next Weekend**

**Sunday Morning**

Bobby arrives home from an early morning call. Ross specifically called for him and his new partner Danni Matthews. Alex is busily working in the kitchen. "Morning," he says, then looks at the clock. "Gee eleven o'clock already."

With a cheery greeting she replies, "Morning." He kisses her cheek. "I have to admit, that is one of the things that I do not miss about that job, being called out at three in the morning, especially in the rain."

He exhales, "It was a mess, my God, but there is some good news. I did like you suggested and included Danni in the investigation but as all things are in this world, there is a draw back."

She shakes the excess water off the head of lettuce she has rinsed off in the sink and places it in a bowl. "What's that?"

"I'll admit that she is bright but now………she never stops talking. Gees in the car for half an hour talk, talk, talk."

Alex can't help but laugh. "Turn her off, like you do to me."

"What? I don't do that." He grabs a carrot from the bowl and takes a bite.

"Bull shit, all you men have selective deafness."

He scans the kitchen counter and table. "What's with all the food? Feeding the neighborhood?" He grabs for a piece of turkey that she has rolled up on a tray, quickly but lightly she smacks his hand. "That's for company. The girls are coming over for lunch to discuss wedding plans. I told you yesterday, remember?"

_Remember, I'm lucky if I remember my name these days_. He thinks to himself as he scratches the back of his head.

Alex continues, "We're going to decide on the color for the wedding party." She holds up her index finger, "I have picked out six different favors and hopefully we can decide on which one we want to give out." He nods and smiles at her as she speaks. She continues, "Oh and the invitations, I want to get them in the mail by the end of next week and of course I have 5, no 7 designs picked out, lastly a woman is coming here to show us her portfolio of designs for the bouquets and boutonnières."

She continues her task of getting the trays prepared, he nods. If he heard half of what she said it was a lot, he was thinking about work and his stomach, his eyes widen as he glances at the different variety of food scattered around the counter. "All this food, I have met all your fiends and your family." He scans over the trays of food. "They are going to eat all of this," he waves his hand over the counter. "Now my friends," he nods his head. "Defiantly." Alex grabs a slice of roast beef. "Here." She feeds it to him. "That's it," he says.

"There are packages of cold cuts in the refrigerator, make yourself a sandwich…or two."

He makes himself a sandwich, eats while she continues to prepare for her company. He finishes a roast beef sandwich and decides to make a turkey sandwich. "That was good."

He has a tendency to eat quickly and every opportunity she gets Alex has to comment on it. "How could you tell?"

He smiles broadly, as he stands up, he checks the time, "When did Robby go down for his nap?"

Alex glances at the clock, "About an hour ago, hopefully he'll sleep another hour. He walks up behind her, "I'm going to lie down for awhile." He kisses her cheek and lightly grabs her butt, "Nice butt."

"Not now," she lightly pushes him away. He raises his eyebrows a few times. She can't help but smile at him, "Gees you're a pain in the ass."

"Yeah I know but you love me anyway." She rinses off her hands and follows him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

**Later in the Afternoon**

After a two-hour nap, Bobby descends the stairs to voices, female voices. They wave their hellos and without missing a beat continue their conversations. Alex is sitting on the couch with the laptop and he can hear the clicking of the mouse and typing on the keyboard. He hears a woman say, "That one Alex, print out that one." He scratches the back of his head as he walks into the kitchen. _Please God let there be a beer in here. _He opens the refrigerator. He looks from shelf to shelf, _Damn. _He straightens up_. I could go get some or…_He looks out into the living room_. On the other hand, go where I know some is chilling right now. _He closes the refrigerator door and returns upstairs for a quick shower.

When he returns downstairs, they are still talking and giggling. He looks at his son wiggling in his carryall. _Can't leave him here. _He prepares all the necessary items to take his son out for a few hours. He manages to get Alex's attention and she nods and says, "That's a good idea."

The doorbell rings at the home of Andy Reilly, his fifteen-year-old daughter Ashley, who Bobby is Godfather to, answers the door. "Hi Uncle Bobby, oh you brought the baby. Come on in, Dad's watching the Yankee game with Dave and Lewis."

"How are you Ashley?"

"I'm fine, thank you, last week I had a cold and missed a day of school but I'm much better now. Can I hold the baby?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He hands over the baby as Rachel, Ashley's mom, enters the room. "Hi Bobby, the guys are here."

"Yes I know, Ashley told me."

"You know Ashley loves to talk, just like her grandfather."

"How are Tom and Lisa?"

"They were going to retire to Florida but they picked North Carolina instead and they absolutely love it there, they're due for a visit around Memorial Day. I just spoke with them the other day some aches and pains but…….." He crosses his arms and smiles at her. "Alright maybe she gets it from me."

"She's a great kid," he glances over at the red-haired freckled faced teenager. "You know I haven't thought about his until now but as I recall Ashley does babysitting."

Ashley turns back to face them, "Yes I still do Uncle Bobby, just give me a few days notice."

"I certainly will, thanks Ashley."

"So did you get kicked out?" Rachel asks.

"No I ran away, Alex nodded and said _that's a good idea_ but something tells me that they haven't noticed that we left."

She lightly touches Robby's head. "How many are there?"

"Seven, ten. I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders. "No there are six of them, Alex, her Mom, sister, sister-in-law and two of her girlfriends. I'll tell you one thing; it sounds like there are fifty of them."

She has to smile, "I did the same thing, poor Andy." Ashley has taken Robby into another room. Rachel and Bobby follow her. "Ashley, let me hold him."

Rachel is a little surprised at the weigh of the 8-week-old boy. "Wow he's a lot heavier than I thought. How much does he weigh?"

Bobby scans the room and pulls on his belt buckle, slightly embarrassed. "Oh gees, Alex just took him the other day."

She smiles at him, "Don't worry about it Dad."

"Go on," she motions with her head. "You where they are and you know where the beer is."

He points at her, "Are you alright with….of course you are. I'm sorry," he says sheepishly.

"It's alright," she says as she looks down at the little boy with dark eyes.

He turns to leave the room, "Hey Bobby."

"What is it," he says as he turns to face her.

"I'm very happy for you."

He smiles as he walks closer to her and leans down and kisses her cheek, "Thanks Rachel."

The three men look up when the door opens. Andy says, "Well look who it is, so she finally let you out of the house."

"Screw you."

"Get yourself a beer and sit down," Andy says with a wicked grin.

Bobby takes a seat and opens up a bottle of beer. He takes a long sip. "Damn that tastes good." He takes another sip, "What's the score," he says as he points the bottle toward the TV set.

Dave says, "Four zip Baltimore, all the Goddamn money these guys get, you think they could actually win a ball game."

Bobby grabs a handful of peanuts, "Why the hell should they knock themselves out? Whether they win or lose they make the same money."

"That's for sure."

Andy opens up a beer and sits down next to his friend, "Well ole buddy it's good to see ya, so," he takes a sip of beer. "How many of them are at the house?"

"What is it with you and your wife, you guys psychic or what?"

"No it's just the look on your face."

Andy Reilly and Dave Fanelli are both married men with teenage children and they never miss an opportunity to tease the crap out of their long time single friends.

Dave takes a sip of beer. "It's only going to get worse, man."

"What? What do you mean?"

Andy and Dave nod their head as Andy taps Bobby on the back, "Yeah this is nothing, wait."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something happens to them, especially when they get together with their Moms and sisters and girlfriends."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Dave says.

"What's that?" Bobby says as he grabs for some pretzels.

"Whenever Alex stands in front of you and holds up two or three items and then asks you, which one you like? Do not…under," a sly smile crosses his face. "Any circumstance, give your opinion."

"What?" He shakes his head as he takes a quick sip of beer. "Oh you're so full of shit."

"Wish I was ole buddy, but…………." He raises his eyebrows, "Andy do I lie?"

"It's true Bobby, I swear man. When she asks, which one do you like, ask her which one she likes, and then agree with her."

"That usually works," Dave says as he nods his head.

"If you guys don't knock it off I'm leaving." Bobby looks over at Lewis who is trying his best not to laugh but he fails. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Bobby asks.

He laughs heartily, and points towards his direction, "The look on your face."

Andy stands up and walks over to the small refrigerator, "Sometimes though," he bends down and takes out a beer. "She'll ask why didn't you pick the other one and then you are totally screwed my friend."

"Alex isn't like that."

"Neither was Rachel but……………"

Bobby says "Alright, enough. That's enough!"

"He doesn't believe us, Andy."

"He'll just have to find out the hard way."

Bobby quickly gets up from the chair and Andy calls to him, "Bobby come on man, don't………….."

"I'm not going anywhere, I need another beer."

**That Evening**

Bobby returns home and all the cars are gone, "Thank God." He tries his best not to wake up Robby but he stirs and lets out a small cry. Bobby cradles him in his arms and the boy closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. He grabs for the doorknob and suddenly he realizes that he left the car on, "Damnit." He turns toward the car and then back at the door. Alex opens the door, "What are you doing?"

"Debating whether to go back and turn off the car or get the baby in the house, but since you're here." He hands over the baby and returns to the car. Closes the door and then remembers the diaper bag, "Jesus where the hell is my brain?"

The baby is due one more bottle before he is put down for the night. Alex gives him a bath and his last bottle and when she returns downstairs Bobby is in the kitchen reading the Sunday Times.

"Since it is an evening wedding we decided that we would go classic, black and white."

He looks up from the paper, nodding his head he says, "I like that."

He glances down at the paper, "These are the invitations we will be mailing," She shows him a white card with light blue lettering with a trail of pearl-embossed flowers and vines surrounding the words. He picks up the card and nods, and a sweet smile crosses his face as he looks at the card and then at here, _God you're beautiful_, "I like this, very nice." She glances at the invitation again and smiles.

"We narrowed down the favors to three, we couldn't agree." She places three photos on the table; she taps his shoulder, "Bobby, which one of these favors do you like?"

He picks up the photos one at a time and reads the captions on the bottom of each one, "Brass or silver bell favors, frames in the shape of a heart or Faith, Hope and Love set of 3 Votive candles."

_Uh oh, well I like the frames, but I'll bet that she doesn't, but what if she does. Damnit. _His friends' advice goes through his mind. He shakes his head and picks up the photo of the frame, places it back on the table. He clears his throat, "Which one do you like?"

Alex picks up the photo of the candle set, "I like this one."

He turns back to the paper, "Yeah me too."

"You do?"

"Most definitely."

"Thank you." He sits back in the chair, "Anytime." He smiles to himself. _Thanks, guys I owe you one._

"Now I was looking over the list which I am happy to announce has most of the items checked off. One thing I noticed was the photographer. Did you remember to call him?"

"Yes I called him and left a message he's on vacation in Hawaii, will be back at the end of the week."

"Well if he doesn't call you back please remember to call him."

"I will." He looks down at the paper. "Ok, I'm sorry, read your paper," she says as she gets up from the chair.

**Later on in the Week**

Another bear of a day, but coming home to an empty house? Not any longer; he loves walking in the front door and seeing his family. Things seem to be forgotten when he gets home. However; not tonight. Alex is sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her, reading a book; she looks up when the door opens.

"Sorry I'm a little later than I said, couldn't help it."

"It's alright I understand, believe me I understand." She holds up a glass of wine. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

He leans down and kisses his son on the forehead and when Alex stands up to greet him. "No sit." He waves his hand as he walks over and extends his arms for a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Hm wine tastes good."

"I'll pour you a glass."

"Maybe later, I need a quick shower."

Before he reaches the stairs Alex calls to him, "Bobby did you remember to call your friend Vic?"

He turns abruptly, "Yes, Jesus Christ, you asked me yesterday and the day before. What all of a sudden I'm not reliable to take care of a simple task."

"Aren't we in a mood, gees I'm sorry, I just asked you a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off," she says and then takes a sip of wine.

As he speaks he walks closer to her, "I just walked in the door and all you can think about is the wedding. For one night," he points with his index finger. "Can we please talk about something else? Please."

"I just everything to be perfect."

"Perfect, let me enlighten you on a few things, nothing is perfect... never can be and never will be." She looks up at him, his arms are waving around, and his voice gets louder with each sentence. "Do you have any idea how many things can go wrong?

"Oh aren't we an optimist," she says under her breath.

"What if it rains all day? It will be in November hell it might even snow. What if the limo has a flat tire, or the tuxedos don't fit right that morning, which by the way are two tasks that you thought I was capable of handling, how come you haven't ask me about them fifteen goddamn times?" She thinks to herself, _because I_ _already checked them off the list_. Not really expecting an answer, he continues, Alex stands up and with her arms crossed, she listens. "What if the baby throws up on his tuxedo, what if………..what if."

He looks at his bride to be and she is smiling, she drops her arms, "Are you done?"

He exhales and sits down, "Yeah I think so."

She sits down next to him, "Alex, does it really matter?"

"I guess when you put it like that, no it doesn't matter. Bobby do you feel like I'm going over the top or…………."

"I don't know. I don't have anything to compare it to." He touches his tie and slides his hand down. "No, after talking to Rachel…. it's normal."

He turns his head away. "Bobby." He leans forward and places his elbows on his knees, scrubs his face and looks straight ahead. She grabs him by the elbow and tugs on his jacket sleeve she asks, "Do you feel that I'm spending to much time on this and nothing else?"

He shakes his head, "I never thought that I would say this and please listen to me before you say anything…please."

"Bobby what are you talking about?"

"You said something," he caresses her arm and smiles. She exhales. "I feel like I'm the one who is being…………at first I thought that if I…………" He suddenly stands up and she watches him intently. "I want everything to be the way it was before plus what we have now. I hate……………Goddamnit," he says through his teeth.

She stands and takes a step forward and reaches up and touches his face, smiling she says, "What happened?" He doesn't answer right away. "How about…………what did you do?"

"Do? I'm trying to do my job, why doesn't he just leave me alone to do what I have to do, he's always sticking his nose into my business."

She pushes him on the chest with her palm, "Because he's the captain." She pauses, "Bobby you're the senior partner now."

"Yeah I know but every time I walk out of the elevator he's there, I look up from my desk he's there, Jesus Christ." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, "If we ever agree on anything it will be a miracle."

She waves him off, "You're exaggerating."

He makes a sign with his fingers, "Maybe a little." He sits down in a huff, "I think he does it on purpose, I mean what the hell does he think I'm gonna do."

"I have to agree with you that he can be a little overbearing."

"A little overbearing...I mean the first few days he was there, he asks you to keep an eye on me, what the hell," he pauses. Shyly he looks down at her. "Did Deakins say that same thing to you?"

She shakes her head, "No, don't compare him to Deakins. Ross likes to get involved in all the cases, he does not like surprises, that's just the way and he is," she pauses. And he is the CO." She grabs his hand. "He'll loosen up."

He just nods his head and then says, "Every little thing, he questions every thing I say and do."

Alex thinks to herself, _He's not listening, just let him get it out. _

"What the hell does he want from me? I'll tell you one thing, Alex and I mean it!" He barks, "He had better back off. Or I swear to God………..I'm quitting."

**TBC**


	5. Triumph To Tragedy

**Chapter Five**

**Triumph To Tragedy**

"First of all I won't let you quit, you'd be unbearable to live with." She leaves the room, takes a wine glass from the cupboard, and pours him a glass of wine, "Here." He takes the wine glass from her, "Thanks." She places the bottle on the coffee table and resumes her seat on the couch. "Ok. Tell me what happened."

He takes a sip. "This is good, did I buy this or did you?"

"Never mind that," she waves her hand at him. "Tell me what happened between you and Ross."

He takes another sip, "Well Ross got the word from upstairs," he points in the air. "And suggested that we not talk to this person again and well... we did anyway." He downs the rest of the wine in the glass. "A call from upstairs came downstairs." He holds his glass out and she refills it. "He talked a lot of bull with them…………."

"Admit it Bobby he caught your back."

"No," he shakes his head. "Not the way I see it, he did it so he wouldn't lose face, and the assholes upstairs wouldn't think that he was losing control of his command, that's all, he never backed me up."

His cell phone rings. He picks it up and checks the number. "It's Ross," he frowns as he sets it down on the table.

Alex picks it up and flips it open, "Eames."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" She holds her finger to her mouth. "Shhhhhh."

"And what happens when you return to work? What name are you going to use?"

"_Eames how are you?"_

She holds the phone down for a moment, "You bring that up now."

Bobby points to the phone, "He's waiting, don't keep the ass kisser waiting."

She brings the phone up to her ear, "Very well Captain, and you?"

"_Fine thank you, I suppose Goren has told you about what happened here, today."_

"Yes Captain, he did."

Bobby sits back in the couch and props his feet on the coffee table. Holds up his glass, "Tell him to go to hell."

She covers the phone with her hand. "Would you stop, you're not helping and I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Bobby takes a long sip of wine, "Then you shouldn't have picked up the phone."

She responds but not with words, Bobby chuckles as he says, "Obscene finger gesture. Moms are not supposed to do that."

She lightly smacks him on the arm then she returns to the phone, "Captain could you please hold on for a moment."

"_Certainly."_

"Bobby you have to talk to him. The two of you are going to have to work this out by yourselves." He makes no effort to accept, the phone. Through clenched teeth she says, "Take the phone Goren."

He looks up, "Ok, ok." He sits up and takes the phone from her hand, "Captain."

"_Detective, we seemed to have had a gap in communication. I didn't listen to what you had to say, but then you and your partner did ignore my ord…suggestion."_

"Just because a witness or in this case I feel a suspect is a friend of a friend of the mayor he should not be given any special treatment. You and the…….." he bites his lip. "Can talk till you are blue in the face but if the situation should arise again I will do what I have to do to do my job."

"_I agree with you Detective. I have to remember that all the men and woman in my command do their jobs to the best of their ability and I have to learn to listen."_

"See you in the morning, Sir."

"_Goodnight Detective."_

He closes the phone and tosses it on the table. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, what would you do without me?"

He does not respond he holds out his arm and waves her over; she snuggles in and lays her head on his chest. He drinks down the rest of the wine in the glass, leans forward and sets it down on the table, "This is nice."

She nods her head.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Bobby received an early call this morning. It was the first time in weeks that he hasn't had breakfast with his family. He keeps strange hours, but she is familiar with that part of his job. She misses the challenge of being a police officer but she also loves staying home with her son. He seems to grow and change everyday. She watches him and smiles in amazement; _he'll be four months old next week, wow that went fast_. He is lying on his back in his playpen this morning, stretching and kicking the Fisher Price Pop Open Play Gym that her parents gave him.

She pours herself a second cup of coffee and events of the past few weeks come to mind. That night when Bobby and Ross had their _disagreement_, he had mentioned the name change. They hadn't thought about it or discussed it prior to that night. Being the unconventional guy he is, he told her that the decision was hers. A few weeks later and she is still not sure of what to do. Every member of her family has a different opinion about it, _they were no help_. She is determined to return to work that has never been an issue. _I'll keep my name, no I'll change it. Shit. I don't know. _

She turns when she hears the mail carrier slipping the mail into the box. She opens the door, "Good morning."

"Morning," the dark haired man says. She closes the door and as she walks back toward the kitchen she shuffles through the mail, _bill, bill……good three more responses_.

She takes the pile and tosses it on the kitchen table, sits down and picks up her coffee mug, raising the mug to her lips, taking a quick sip. "That is good," she smiles to herself. Lying on the table is her list. She takes a quick glance at the pad. The only items not checked off are the name change, where to have the rehearsal dinner and the beauty appointments for the bridal party. She shrugs her shoulders _well the beauty appointments don't need to be made four months prior, or do they? _She highlights the notation.

Bobby's attitude toward the preparations has been very agreeable. The only thing that he seemed adamant about was having a band instead of a DJ. She smiles_, he was right that band was awesome_.

Two weeks ago, they attended a wedding for one of her cousins' children. They gave each other a look when she threw the bouquet, that was something that they were going to do but the garter part, he said no way. It took an hour or so but she finally persuaded him that they have to do the bride and the groom cut the cake. She promised him that she would not, under any circumstance, stuff the cake in his mouth, she chuckles to herself.

After his explosion a few weeks ago, things have started to calm down and everything has been running smoothly at work and at home. She is very proud of him, he has learned to be a bit more diplomatic and Ross seems to appreciate that. Ross has backed off and Bobby appreciates that.

They, after a week of discussion, have decided that they would spend their ten day honeymoon, _ten days out of the city_, she thinks to herself, at The Sandals Grande on the Caribbean Island Saint Lucian.

Arrangements have been made that Laurie and her sister-in-law, Theresa, would care for Robby during their absence.

Alex finishes the coffee in her cup and begins to clean up the kitchen. The phone rings, she turns off the faucet, grabs a dish towel and dries her hands, "Hello."

"_Hey Alex, it's time for an afternoon out."_

"What do you have in mind?"

"_Remember when Matthew was an infant and you, Mom and I would go out for lunch and a Broadway matinee."_

She smiles, "Yes I do that was fun."

"_Well it's my turn to treat you."_

"When? That sounds fantastic."

"_How about next Wednesday it's easier to get tickets for weekday matinees, anything in particular you would like to see?"_

"Anything, anything at all. Your choice." She pauses. "How about we ask Theresa if she would like to join us?"

"_Great idea, I'll call her as soon as I hang up with you."_

"I'm going to need a babysitter, Ashley has been watching Robby when we need her but she'll be in school on a Wednesday afternoon."

"_One of the mom's at the day care gave me the number of a sitter, very reliable. Get a pen, you can………No wait I'll call her for you."_

**Wednesday**

"Misses Walters, I'd like you to meet my sister Alex."

Alex opens the door wider so the two women can enter. "It's nice to meet you, Misses Walters."

Alex shows the 40 something woman around the house, she points out the little things that Robby seems to enjoy during the day. She informs the sitter that he is due for his next bottle at noon. "My fiancés Mom gave us the high chair and we were bored one day and put it together. We found a perfect place for it in the kitchen but he is not quite ready for it. After his bottle, we feed him a few teaspoons of applesauce. We use the bouncer." She points, "We prop it up on the couch and feed him."

Lunch was fabulous and the show was wonderful, Laurie did the driving that afternoon and when she turns the corner to the house an ambulance is in the driveway and two police cruisers are on the street. Alex's heart, along with her sister and mothers', who are in the car, begins to beat fast. She opens the car door before Laurie stops. She tears up the driveway and opens the front door quickly and it hits the wall. Laurie and Sara follow Alex into the house.

"What the hell is going on? Where's my son?"

An EMT turns, "Who are you?"

Her first thought is to brandish her gold shield; however, that is upstairs on her dresser. "I'm a police officer," she looks at his nametag. "Gus, I am Detective Alex Eames Major Case Squad, I live here, where's my son? I won't ask again."

"Ma'am, he's in the kitchen. We were called when the he fell from the high chair."

"The high chair?" Alex walks into the kitchen. "Misses Walters I told you that he was too young for the high chair." Misses Walters is sobbing in the corner of the room. Alex has no desire to comfort her. Her view of her son is blocked, she takes another step forward, a hand grabs her arm, she looks up and a young red haired uniformed officer says, "No Ma'am stay back, let them do their job." She looks back at the men, one EMT and two paramedics are tending to Robby. The young officer has released his hold and says, "When we arrived he was having a seizure and vomiting."

Flashes of memories fill her mind, how many times has she been on the other side of this event. Laurie and Sara walk slowly through the maze of EMT's and the uniformed officers. They could help but hear the cause for all these professionals being called in. Laurie takes a comforting hold of her mother's arm.

Gus the EMT speaks, "Now he has lost consciousness. There is definitely an injury to his head. If he is suffering any other injuries we can't tell because he is too young."

His partner stands, "He's ready for transport Gus." They lift him tenderly onto the stretcher.

Gus turns toward Alex, "You may ride with us in the back, and your friends can follow."

**Saint Peter's Hospital**

Robby is whisked into the emergency room; she wants to be with him but she is forbidden to enter. "Alex do you want me to call Bobby?"

Alex turns to her sister annoyed that she has asked her a question, which she did not hear. "What?"

"Bobby, do you want me to call Bobby."

The color drains from her face; as she holds her face in her hands, "Oh my God, Bobby. Yes…………No. I'll call him." She searches for her cell phone. "My phone. Where the hell is my phone?"

Laurie opens her bag and retrieves her cell phone, "Here, use mine."

Alex grabs the phone and stares at it. "I….I don't, I can't see the numbers." She looks up at her younger sister and tears are in her eyes and streaming down her cheek. Laurie gently takes the phone from her and hits the preset code for the MCS. If she is lucky, he is in or around the squad room.

The phone rings three times, "_Detective Wheeler, major case."_

"Detective, this is Laurie Daly, is Bobby………Detective Goren available?"

"_One moment."_

**One Police Plaza**

**Major Case Squad**

"Bobby, phone."

He is leaning over Dannis' shoulder looking at information that she has accessed on the computer. He looks up as he hears his name. "It's a Laurie Daly," Megan says.

"Thanks Wheeler," he walks over to his desk, pulls out his chair and hits the flashing white button, "Hey Laurie, what's up?"

Silence for a moment. "Laurie, are you there?"

"_Yes Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm not sure…………….Oh God. There's been an accident and Robby is in the hospital."_

Danni takes a glance at her partner. His face has now lost it's color, "What?……Where? Where is he? Wha….where is Alex? Is Alex hurt also?"

"_Saint Peter's, Alex is here, she is……."_ She looks at her sister and Alex has not taken her eyes off the ER doors. She sniffles back tears when she thinks of the little boy behind those doors. _"No, Bobby……….. Alex is here with me, when we came back to the house the police and the paramedics where there and………"_

"I'm coming, I'm leaving now," he rubs his forehead. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hears the phone click.

**TBC**


	6. From Heartache To Happiness

**Chapter Six**

**From Heartache to Happiness **

After hanging up with Bobby, Laurie phones her parents; they inform her that they will call their brother. Alex continues to stare at the doors in which her baby is on the other side. Laurie tries to make small talk. Alex's only response is a slight nod. No more than twenty minutes has passed since she called and Bobby is walking swiftly down the hall. Laurie takes a quick glance at her watch, "What did you do, fly?"

"No," he smirks. "I broke a rule or two and used the bubble. What happened?" He says trying to catch his breath. He eyes her as she continues to gaze upon the ER doors, the hospital could have fallen into a sinkhole but nothing could break her stare.

"The babysitter, Misses Walters, foolishly placed Robby in the high chair. She must have unbuckled him and then pulled out the tray, anyway…" He takes a step toward her.

"Yes that's probably what happened," Alex says as she turns slowly to face her sister. "Oh by the way, where in the fuck did you find that woman Laurie, huh? I mean Jesus Christ the woman is a complete moron." She walks closer to her sister, practically nose to nose, not acknowledging the fact that Bobby has shown up. "I told her," she points her finger in her sister's face. "I made sure I pointed out the fact not to use the high chair and what does she do. She uses it."

"Alex, it was an accident," Laurie says as she backs up a step.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better," tears start to well up in her eyes. "Did you see his eyes? They were crossed and his sweet little face," she points to the ER doors. "My baby is in there. They won't let me in."

"Alex, everything is going to be…"

She cuts her off, "Fine, how do you know that?" Alex turns back to staring at the door. Laurie takes a step closer to her sister, "Alex, please."

A hand touches her shoulder. She reaches up and holds it to her face. "He's behind those doors Bobby. Are they ever going to come out of there? What are they doing?" Her voice quivering, "Why don't they say anything?" She turns to face him and falls into his arms crying hysterically. He slowly moves her toward the couch and they sit down. Laurie has not moved from where Alex had assaulted her. "Laurie," Alex whispers.

She hears her name but continues to stare straight ahead. "Yes Alex, what do you want?"

"Please come here." Alex holds out her hand waving her over, "Please, I'm sorry." Alex stands and the sisters hug. Down the hall recognized voice are heard.

John and Sara Eames are walking toward their daughters holding hands, John calls out, "Alex." Simultaneously the ER doors open and a tall gray haired man looks up and down the hallway, "Mister and Misses Goren," he points to Bobby and Alex. Bobby gets up from the couch and stands beside Alex.

"Yes, yes Doctor," Alex, says, pulling on Bobby's arm.

He holds out his hand, Alex shakes his hand as does Bobby, "I'm Doctor George Salmon and I have been treating Robert, or." He pauses.

Alex smiles, "We call him Robby."

"I have been treating Robby and I believe he may have sustained a subdural haematoma. This damage or alteration in brain function sometimes requires brain surgery. As in other parts of the body, it is susceptible to bleeding, infection, trauma and other forms of damage. I have contacted Doctor Fredric Benson one of the best neurosurgeons in New York and he is standing by."

"He's going to need surgery?" Alex asks her voice trembling.

"I'm not sure yet we have been closely monitoring his eyes, ears, blood pressure, pulse, and breathing rate. I have checked the interior of the eye with an ophthalmoscope twice, fifteen minutes apart to see if pressure within the brain has increased. There is minimal pressure. I have arranged for a CT scan to look for damage or clotting. He has been vomiting and he is very drowsy."

"And if he has damage or clotting, what then? Surgery?" Bobby asks impassively.

"Depending on how much pressure has built up, then Doctor Benson will perform the operation. Tiny holes will be made in his skull to relieve the build up of blood."

"Oh my God," Alex says through tears, grabs Bobby's arm and squeezes.

Doctor Salmon touches her arm, "It's not as bad as it sounds and Doctor Benson is the best in the tri-state area. Robby is in the best of hands."

All heads turn to the ER doors as they open and a large wheeled bed is emerging, in the bed is a small form, very still. Alex makes a quick move to the bedside and her along with Bobby and the rest of the Eames family follow the bed with little Robby to another floor where the CT scan will be performed.

Alex manages to get a hold of his little hand, he is asleep. Softy she speaks, "Robby. Mommy and Daddy are here, sweetie. Everything will be fine." Moments later she feels a hand on her back, "Alex he has to go in the room."

"I want to go in with him."

A rotund nurse says, "I'm sorry Ma'am but you have to wait out here." Once again doors automatically open, all eyes watch as the doors softly close before them with little Robby disappearing behind them.

He is prepared for the exam and minutes later he is inside the tube where a three dimensional image of his brain will be photographed. After examining the photos, Doctor Benson and Doctor Salmon agree that he will need surgery.

At 8 PM Robert Alexander Goren is anesthetized. They are lead to the waiting area. John takes a hold of his daughters hand and leads her to the couch, "Alex he's gonna be fine."

Alex sits; her father sits on one side her mother on the other. Alex looks up and Bobby is standing off to the side leaning up against the wall, looking down the hallway. She has seen that expression on his face many times before. _What is he thinking? Why doesn't he say something?_

Her mothers' voice breaks her concentration. "Oh yes sweetheart," she pats her hand. "He'll be just fine."

"That is so easy to say, Mom." She takes a hold of their hands and holds them up, "I have to think positive….Yes." She nods her head. "He's gonna be fine."

Laurie's cell phone rings. "It's Michael," she says. She walks down the hallway talking to her brother. Moments later she returns. "He's stuck in traffic and should arrive within the next few minutes."

Laurie volunteers to get coffee; Bobby quietly excuses himself to visit the men's room. Alex watches him as he walks slowly down the hall. _He's awfully quiet, damn what is he thinking?_ She doesn't turn away from his form until he disappears around the corner.

The elevator doors open and they, expecting to see Michael, move forward to greet him. It's not Michael, "Do you believe this?" Alex says nodding her head. "That fuckin' bitch has the nerve to show up here."

Sara turns to her daughter, "Alexandra."

Suddenly Alex is on her feet, "You have some fuckin' nerve coming here you stupid bitch."

Bobby is returning to the waiting room when he hears Alex's voice. "Oh no."

Alex pushes the woman and she manages to keep her balance, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alex pushes her again, "Get out of here, no one wants you here." She is just about to push her once more when Bobby's arm reaches around her waist. "Stop it, Alex."

Alex struggles to get free, which is impossible. "Let go of me!" She punches his arm. "Let me go!"

"Alex stop it, I'm not going to let go until you stop struggling."

She stops and he releases his hold, she then turns around and steps back, "I shouldn't blame her, right. Because this is my fault, that's what you've been thinking?" She looks at her family and they stay silent. She turns back to Bobby. "Especially you," she pokes his chest with her finger. "I was being selfish, thinking only about myself and now our baby is fighting for his life in there and you……...blame me, don't you?"

She pounds his chest and tears fill her eyes, she screams as she jogs down the hall, Laurie proceeds to follow her, Bobby steps in front of her and lightly grabs her arm, "Leave her be."

"What?" She removes her arm from his hold, "She needs someone to talk too."

"No…………she won't listen to anyone now, leave her be."

Laurie looks past him, "Dad?"

"Bobby's right, Laurie. Leave her be."

Bobby notices that Misses Walters has not moved, he pats her on the arm, "I think it best that you leave."

"Are you his father?"

"Yes I am."

She looks up into his eyes. "He has your eyes." She exhales, "I'm sorry Mister Goren, I'm so sorry."

He nods, "Yes Misses Walters I'm sure you are." He walks past her stuffing his hands in his pockets. Laurie follows him. "Bobby."

He turns around, "Yes Laurie, what is it?"

"I'm sorry about what happened."

He takes her hand and looks over her face. He never noticed how much they look alike. _Not very observant Detective_. He shakes his head to clear his mind. "I know you are. It was an accident."

"No Bobby," she has trouble meeting his eyes. "Not just that. What happened just now."

"It's alright she's your sister."

"No," she looks down at the floor and then to where her father is sitting. Bobby follows her gaze. He leans his head down and catches her eye, "Laurie it's alright, believe me I understand."

Michael has since arrived and John fills him in on the circumstances.

Minutes turn to hours and Doctors Benson and Salmon greet the family, Alex has since returned and is sitting quietly. "The surgery was a success," Doctor Salmon says with a smile. "He is in post op. He will remain there for an hour, after that I will send him to ICU for round the clock monitoring. The parents may visit him."

Very quietly Bobby and Alex stand on opposite sides of the bed, Alex holding one of his hands, Bobby the other. His head is bandaged and he looks so small in the large bed. Bobby lightly touches his head, "I have never felt so helpless in my life. Look at him. It's not fair that he should have to go through this."

Alex stays very quiet, she looks at the two men in her life and she smiles. Softly she says, "Bobby I'm sorry I acted that way. I don't know what came over me." Bobby reaches over the bed and takes her hand.

"I feel so helpless Sara. I can't help my daughter and I can't help my grandson."

"Just us being here for her," she pauses. "For them is all that we can do John, besides she has Bobby," she continues. "He does tend to keep things to himself."

"You know, Sara. I don't know if that's good or bad."

Robby is sent up to the ICU and the doctor suggests to them to go home and get some rest. "You won't be any good to him if you guys are falling down from exhaustion."

They reluctantly agree. "Mister Goren, a word with you if you please?"

"Be right back," he says to them.

"One of the nurses told me about the incident with your wife."

Bobby puts his hand up, "We're not married……..yet."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed……"

"It's alright, what about her?"

"If you want, I can write a scrip for a tranquilizer. You can pick it up downstairs."

Bobby nods his head in agreement. Then he thinks of the argument that will occur if he tries to get Alex to take a tranquilizer. He then shakes his head. "No Doctor I don't think it will be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

**The Goren Home**

Bobby finally convinces Alex to go upstairs and lie down for a while. He stays downstairs and makes himself comfortable on the couch. Moments later the doorbell rings. "John, Sara," he says as he stands aside to let them in. "Alex is upstairs, I'll get her."

"Is she asleep?"

"I doubt it; it took me a while just to get her to lie down."

"I think you should do the same, Bobby," John says.

"Nah," he says as he walks into the living room. "I'm fine."

"Bull shit," Sara says. Both men looked stunned. "Go on."

He steps back from her and smiles, "Alright, I guess you're right."

"Pull out the phone in the bedroom, Sara or I we'll answer the phone. Also leave you cell phone down here."

When he walks into the bedroom Alex is surprising asleep. He quietly lies down next to her. He soon falls asleep.

**An Hour Later **

Bobby rolls over and wakes when he feels emptiness on her side of the bed. He finds her in the baby's room sitting on the floor hugging a teddy bear. He leans up against the door frame, "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Our baby should be in here."

He walks into the room. "He'll be home soon."

He is just about to join her on the floor when she stands up and faces him. "You always tell me about your father and his insensitivity toward your mother and her illness. Well as they say the apple does not fall far from the tree."

He is dumbfounded then shakes his head, "What?"

"The way you're acting, you think that if he isn't perfect, like your father expected his wife to be that you have every right to turn your back on him………….and me."

"I don't understand, what was I suppose to do? Perform the surgery."

"Support me at the hospital."

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and turns away from her, "Your father was there………."

She pulls him by the arm to get him to look at her. "My father? You're Robby's father." He reaches for her, she turns away. "I was right wasn't I? You do blame me for this, all of this," she steps forward, "Admit it, say it Bobby. Say Alex, this is all your fault. You've hurt my son and I will never be able to forgive you." A voice is heard from behind. "Alex, stop it!" They both turn in the direction of the doorway.

"Dad?" Bobby turns his head to face her. He then looks at John, puts his head down and brushes by him quickly out of the room.

"See Dad," Alex points. "He's running away, just like his Dad did. His father ran away when things got messy."

"Alex, he's not going anywhere. Maybe instead of assuming how he feels……….."

"Oh I know how he feels." She grabs Robby's blanket and holds it up to her face.

"No, you only know how you feel. You've not given him a chance to express anything. You of all people should know how good he is at holding things inside. But this entire night it's been all about you. You keep focusing all the attention in your direction. Putting the blame on yourself, so that everyone will feel sorry for you."

She is just about to speak, John holds up his hand, "Stop and think, think about him and your son. That man in there loves the two of you more that anything in this world. You are not the center of attention here Alex, you all are."

Alex finds him lying on the bed with his arm across his eyes. She puts her knee on the bed. He does not move. "Can we talk?"

Without removing his arm he says, "Of course."

"Bobby I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said those horrible..."

He takes his arm down and gestures for her, "Come here, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily."

"It's just that……….."

"Shhhhhhh, it's alright."

She snuggles in closer, "It's just that you were so quiet and I was reading the signals wrong. I should have known." She pats his chest, "Why couldn't you just freak out...like I did?"

"Ah that was nothing," he squeezes her lightly.

"Nothing, I assaulted that poor woman and every two minutes I was crying."

"Oh damn to be able to cry like that."

"You'd hate it."

He kisses the top of her head, "Not if you couldn't do it anymore."

She holds him tighter. _God I love this man so much_. "Bobby one thing I need to ask. It might sound silly but it's been bothering me, no not really bothering me but I keep thinking about it."

"What is it?"

"How come you never said he's gonna be fine, like every one else?"

He squeezes her gently, "When I was a kid………my Dad would always say, she's gonna be fine………….don't worry guys your Mom's gonna be fine…………and of course she never was."

"I'm sorry." Alex turns on her side and lays her head on his chest. "Did you call your Mom?"

"No, not yet. No sense in keeping her awake all night. Besides, she'd call every hour on the hour to ask how he is. I'll call her tomorrow and maybe go pick her up and bring her down," he turns on his side. "Is that alright?

"Of course it's alright, why do you feel you have to ask?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Just thought I'd let you know what I was thinking." He smiles and she lightly taps his face. He lies on his back once again. "You know," he exhales. "There's a chance that Robby…….."

She suddenly sits up; "Don't do this to me Bobby………."

He cuts her off, "You never think about it?"

She lays back down resting her head on his chest. "I think about it all the time………..but then I think that in twenty years there will be a cure for it."

He kisses the top of her head, "Alex always the optimist."

"Well one of us has to be." They hold each other in silence for a few minutes. "How will we know if he's going to be alright?"

"Motor skills, if he does the same things he did last week when he wakes, he'll be alright."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it will take him a little longer to learn things." He squeezes her lightly. "Ah, he'll be fine."

She pats his chest and laughs. "Oh gees," she exhales. "The past few months I have been so wrapped up in my…………the wedding plans that I think I've lost a little of what really is important in life." She grabs his hand. "Why didn't you tell me I was going over the top?"

"Because I didn't think you were. You were enjoying yourself and after going through these plans with you." He pauses. "I have to admit that I am getting excited about the day myself."

"Yes, but it is so inane."

"No……….." he places his hand on her chin and turns her face in his direction. "No there's nothing wrong with wanting to have a special day to celebrate the beginning of a life together."

"You're something, you know that Bobby Goren." She reaches up and kisses him. "Oh one more thing," she says.

"What is that?"

"I told you this at the hospital, when Robby was born." She sits up, and grabs his chin, "Look at me."

He laughs. "I am."

"Don't you **ever** take a backseat to my family again."

"Yeah but your Dad was…………."

"That's what I mean. I love my Dad. He's a special guy but you and Robby are **my** family and the two most important people in my life." She kisses his cheek. "Don't you ever forget that."

He smiles and then pulls her down and kisses her deeply. "I love you so very much Alex."

She kisses him and grabs his hand, "Bobby, I love you too, oh by the way."

He gives her a serious face, "By the way what?"

"Dibs on the shower," He laughs. The clock chimes two times. "My God. Its two a.m. already."

Alex returns from the bathroom, "Gees what a long night." She pulls on the covers. "Night, its two o'clock in the morning." She gets in the bed and sighs. "You're parents, are they still down stairs?"

She shakes her head, "No I sent them home."

He gets ups, removes his shirt and shucks off his pants. He tosses them on top of the hamper. He can feel her stare. He smiles then places the garments inside.

When they return to the hospital very early the next morning, Alex says. "Bobby, do you think they'll let us go up?"

"We'll…………….I'll show my shield if I have too." He grabs her hand. "Come on, let's go." They walk thorugh the hospital with their heads held high. They enter the ICU and when they find Robby's room he is awake. Doctor Salmon sees them and immediately greets them.

Bobby shakes his hand, "You've been here all night?"

The Doctor nods his head, Bobby smiles. "His vital signs are perfect." He takes out an examination light and shines it in his eyes. Robby moves his arms and his legs. "He is responding to light and sound, two excellent signs. My experience," he says with a huge degree of certainty. "He's gonna to be just fine." Bobby grabs Alex's hand and pulls it up to kiss it, they can't help but laugh. "I do want to keep him in for at least another 5 to 7 days, monitoring him, in case of infection."

Robby remains in the hospital another six days and he is FINE!!!!!!!!

**TBC**


	7. The Day

**Chapter Seven**

**The Day**

**Saturday November 10th 11 A.M.**

**The Eames Home**

Sara is busy in the kitchen and sleepily coming down the stairs is Alex, followed by Laurie, Marcy and Sherry. She smiles, "And what time did you four get home?"

They start to laugh, thinking of the many, many YOUNG men that wiggled and strutted their stuff for them. Laurie picks up a coffee cup, "Mom you should have gone with us. I………we never laughed so much in our lives."

Alex holds up a cup and Laurie pours her some coffee. "Anyone else?" Three more hands go up in the air.

"Oh that is good coffee, Misses Eames. Thank you."

"You four better eat something now because once we start getting ready the time will fly by."

"Shit," Laurie covers her mouth. "I mean gees, look at the time. What time is the salon appointment?"

"One o'clock for the salon, four o'clock the photographer will be arriving and at five thirty the limos will arrive to take us to the church." Alex says nonchalantly. She grabs a cinnamon roll and takes a bite. Four sets of eyes are watching her. Laurie speaks, "My God, Alex you're getting married today!" She takes another bite of the roll. She smiles and pats her sister's hand. "Laurie calm down." She picks up her coffee, cinnamon bun and makes her way up stairs to her old bedroom. Sara takes the empty seat at the table. "Either she has taken a sedative or it's the calm before the storm."

Laurie sits back in the chair, clutching her cup. "Wow, she is…I know she didn't take any thing. I guess we better be prepared for the explosion."

**Bobby's House**

The guys tried their best to get him to go out last night. They failed miserably. He wouldn't go.

He is in the kitchen drinking coffee when Frances strolls in. "Oh that coffee smells marvelous," she breathes in the aroma. He immediately stands up and fills a cup with coffee, "Here Mom."

They sit in silence for a moment. "This is nice."

"What is that?" he says as he picks up the paper.

"Sitting here with you, I'm so very happy for you Bobby."

He leans in and kisses her cheek, "Thanks Mom." A sound is heard from the other room. Robby is sitting in his playpen banging on yet another new toy. Bobby smiles; Frances looks at her grandson then her son. She sees a sparkle in his eye that she has to admit to herself she has not seen many times before. She can only recall that day at the hospital when she visited her grandson for the first time. She pats his hand, he looks down, "I think sometimes about when you were fourteen or fifteen and I had to be hospitalized. That woman, oh what was her name?"

"Denise, Denise DeMarco."

"Part of me hated that woman and part of me wanted to thank her for all that she had done for you."

He turns a page of the paper, "I think the hate part was more apparent," his smile is shielded by the paper. He sets the paper down and reaches for his cup, it is empty; he reaches across the room and grabs the coffee pot off the stove. He refills his cup and holds it up, "Mom, want some more coffee?"

"Yes please." He pours coffee into her cup and then replaces the pot.

She takes a few quick sips of coffee then sets it down, "Sometimes I wonder why, or what happened to me that day?"

"What ever made you think of that?"

"It was the same time of year, something in the air reminded me."

"Yes, that's right it," he tilts his head, "It was a few weeks before Thanksgiving."

She takes a glance at him and he is staring at the paper, "Your brother was there, wasn't he?"

Bobby raises the paper and shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know."

"Bobby, tell me, tell me the truth."

He speaks but never lowers the paper, "Oh Mom that was over thirty years ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me, you knew the truth but you never told me. Bobby I need for you to tell me the truth."

He sets the paper down and glances at her, not able to meet her eyes, "Ask Frank, let him tell you."

"Bobby, please tell me."

He sits back in the chair, firmly and without emotion retells the events of that November afternoon in 1976. "Yes Frank was there that day; he went to the house to ask you for money. He never told you that he quit his job; I suppose he thought he was too good to flip burgers. Anyway, when you wouldn't give him any more money he went tearing through the house to find your stash. He terrified you and when…………." The memory of her sitting in the corner of her room fills his mind. He adjusts his position in the chair wishing he could just disappear; he rubs his eyes and continues his tale. "When I came home from school, I found you sitting in the corner of your bedroom. As I walked closer toward you…you were speaking but the words were incoherent. I called your name repeatedly and when you did look up you seemed to be looking right through me."

He glances at her and he can see a tear in her eye. He takes her hand, "Mom, please can we just forget about this."

"I am responsible for how your brother………"

He slams his fist on the table; it startles her, "No not today. I am not going to sit here on my wedding day," he stands up and pats his chest. "My wedding day Mom, it's my turn to get that extra bit of attention…." He closes his eyes and exhales. "I'm sorry Mom that was an immature thing to say."

"It may have been immature but," she stands and grabs his hand and holds it to her cheek. "But it does have an element of truth, forgive me, please."

He leans down and kisses her cheek. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make breakfast Bobby."

He returns to his seat, picks up the paper, "You're not gonna get an argument from me."

**Later That Day**

The doorbell rings, Bobby quickly walks through the living room and opens the door. He is pleasantly surprised, "Hey Laurie, come on in."

"Hey yourself, how are you holding up?"

"Who me?" he scoffs, "I'm fine." He follows her into the room, "How is Alex holding up?"

"Surprisingly she is very cool and calm. I remember my wedding day I was a wreck but Alex seems to have everything together."

She smiles at him, "Is your Mom ready to go?"

"Go," he looks perplexed, "Go where?"

"To have her hair done, you must have missed a meeting with the…Alex."

He laughs, "Yeah I suppose I did." He calls to her, "Mom………….Laurie, Alex's sister is here to take you to get your hair done."

"I'll be right there."

**A Few Hours Later**

Bobby forgetting to give his mother a key hears the doorbell and runs up the basement stairs two steps at a time. He opens the door. Looks around outside, "Who dropped you off?"

"Alex's sister-in-law Theresa," She walks slowly past him. He closes the door.

"Wow Mom your hair looks beautiful."

She lightly pats her hair. "Do you really think so?" she says timidly.

He kisses her cheek, "Yes, yes I do." He says assertively.

"Thank you." She removes her coat and he takes it from her and hangs in up in the closet. "Has the baby had his bath yet?"

"No it's still too early, I mean it's only." He checks the time. "Shit its three-forty-five already." He takes a few steps toward the playpen, looks down, stops then suddenly turns around, to face his Mom. "Robby, where is he?" he says fearfully.

"Bobby?" his mother exclaims, "Calm down. Did you put him down for his nap?"

He lets out a long breath, points at her and nods, feeling foolish, "Yes, yes that's right. That's what I did." He quickly ascends the stairs and Frances follows him. When she arrives in the baby's room Bobby has him on the changing table unbuttoning his sleeper. "Bobby I'll do that, you go set up his bath and I'll bathe him and put him in his tuxedo. Where is it?"

He opens the closet door, scratches his head, "No, it's not in there. Damn, where did I put it?" Frances smiles at her son, he snaps his fingers. "Yes that's right it's hanging in the basement next to mine." Minutes later he returns and Frances has Robby wrapped in a hooded towel. He hands her the tuxedo. "Bobby he needs a bath first."

He shyly turns away from her, "I know that." She waits and raises her eyebrows. "What?" he says with a tone of annoyance.

"Did you set up his bath for me?"

"Ah…………"

She lightly taps his arm, "Would you please?"

"Yeah sure," he motions with his hand. "Come on." She follows him to the bathroom."

"In the tub?"

"No, not exactly, we put him in this." He opens the closet and takes out a child's tub that easily converts to a tub seat by using the storage drawer as a safety clamp that fits over the side of the family tub.

She stands with the baby in her arms and shakes her head, "My word the clever gadgets they have today for children. When you were Robby's age, I use to put you in the kitchen sink."

He smiles, "The kitchen sink huh?"

"Yes, it was very convenient," they both laugh. He smiles and grazes her arm with his hand. "Bobby how do I get the towel off him when I'm holding him?"

"Alex and I usually just bring him in here naked." He pauses. "Let me fill up the tub with water first then I'll hold him while you unwrap the towel."

Bobby places his son in the tub, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, yes of course."

He turns to leave the room, "Call me if you need anything?"

"I will, now go take your shower."

"I can't take my shower now." He says as he slowly closes the door. "If I did Robby would drown, remember there is only one bathroom in this house." The door clicks shut and he shakes his finger as he walks to the bedroom, "One of these days, one of these days I'm gonna put another bathroom in this house."

"I think Daddy is a little nervous today…well we can't blame him." As she is bathing her grandson, she sings a song to him. Robby is splashing and giggling in the tub. Suddenly she hears a THUMP. She calls to him, "Bobby! Are you alright?" No answer, she rinses the baby, unplugs the tub to let the water out and as she picks him up she warps him in a hooded towel.

She finds her son in his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bobby are you alright? What was that thump?"

"Me," his face turns red as he looks away. "I tripped over my shoes."

She stifles her laugh, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank God, I'm going to dress Robby and then I'm going to get changed

He nods, "Ok. I'm gonna take my shower now."

She finishes dressing Robby and places him in his crib. After she finishes changing her clothes Bobby is still in the bathroom. She knocks on the bathroom door, "Bobby?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Should I bring Robby downstairs?"

"Yes, put him in the playpen," he pauses. "Mom you can give him a bottle, you know where they are."

"Sure," she takes a few steps down the hall then comes back to the bathroom door. She knocks again, "Bobby?"

"WHAT!" she backs away from the door. "Sorry Mom, what's the matter?"

Silence, "Mom," he opens the door. "What is it?"

"I don't want to upset you, especially today but I can't find my medication bottle."

"Oh that won't upset me, Jesus Christ." he holds up his hands, "Sorry, alright when did you take them last and you better say this morning."

"Yes I took them this morning, right before I gave Robby his morning bottle."

He runs his fingers through his hair, "Check the refrigerator, maybe when you got Robby's bottle this morning you absent mindedly put them in there, I know I found the TV remote in there one day."

The solemn look on her face is washed away; they both laugh and hug each other. "Let me finish dressing, go on and check in the refrigerator."

She opens the door to the refrigerator and standing upright next to Robby's supply of formula is her prescription bottle. "I guess it does pay to have a detective for a son." She takes her medication then as the bottle warms, she retrieves her grandson.

Bobby finishes in the bathroom and gets dressed. He finds Robby downstairs in the playpen, his latest bottle finished he is playing happily. He looks around the room for his mother, "Mom?"

"I'm upstairs. I have to change my shoes, could you come up here and get my overnight bag."

"Shit," he smacks his forehead, "I forgot all about that." He retrieves his mother's bag also Robby's and his."

As he sets down the bags the doorbell rings, he opens the door and standing before him is Lewis, Andy, Dave and Michael. "Hey guys," he checks his watch, "You're right on time, come on in."

The four men, looking handsome in their tuxedos walk casually in the room. Lewis who is walking in-between Dave and Andy whispers. "Do one of you guys want to tell him or should I?"

Dave shakes his head, "Not me, you tell him Lewis."

"No, I think Andy should, he's known him longer."

Andy exhales, "Chicken shits the both of you, "Hey Bobby," he says as he walks closer to his friend, Bobby responds, "Yeah what is it?"

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Don't I look like I slept?" Bobby retorts.

"You don't look too bad, but I have to ask, are you planning for this marriage to end before it begins?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You took a shower before you got dressed, right?"

"Christ man, of course, why are you asking me stupid questions?"

"Take a look in the mirror."

"What? Huh?"

Andy motions with his head, "The mirror, take a look."

Bobby walks over to the mirror and gazes at his reflection, under his breath he says, "Fuck, what the hell is the matter with me?"

The guys turn away and as hard as they try, they cannot suppress their laughter. Andy regains his composure, "You better take your jacket and shirt off before you shave."

Bobby shaking his head ascends the stairs passing his mother on the way. "Bobby I hope you're going upstairs to shave."

The guys start laughing again. "Yes Mom."

"Bobby, I have packed the diaper bag. Did you bring down the rest of Robbie's tuxedo?"

"No, I forgot, I'll get it." He says through clenched teeth.

"Misses Goren, how are you?"

"Fine thank you, Andy." She greets the other men and takes a seat on the couch.

"Hey Robby," Andy picks up the boy. "Man you're getting heavy."

Bobby walks back into the room holding his arms out, "Better?"

"Much, I can't believe that they have tuxedos for babies, this is so cool."

"Yeah I know it's…" The doorbell rings and it startles him, "Who the hell is that?"

"I'll get it." Lewis says as he casually walks to the door, "I think it's probably the limo driver." He opens the door, he then turns to face his friends, "Yes that's who it is."

"Ok Mom are you ready?"

"Yes Bobby, I'm ready."

He hands the diaper bag to his mother. Lewis, Dave and Michael have left the house and are on the front porch conversing with the driver. Andy is walking behind Frances, "Your grandson…" he looks over his shoulder to find his friend standing in the middle of the room holding Robby's suit, with a look of complete bewilderment. Andy walks over to his friend, "Here you carry Robby and I'll carry his suit, we have to get in the car."

Bobby silently follows his mother out of the house with Andy close behind. Once inside the limo, Dave uncorks the champagne. "Here man I think you need this."

"Yeah, thanks," Bobby says.

**The Church**

Once inside the church Frances finishes dressing her grandson. Andy and the guys are mulling around trying their best not to seem nervous, well aware that their friend is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Lewis starts to laugh, Bobby hits him on the arm, "What?"

"Robby," he turns to his friend. "He looks like a miniature you."

"Yeah hopefully he won't get cursed with the curls." A touch of calm enters his body, but not for long. He sits for a moment and then starts to pace.

Frances is informed that it is time for her to take her seat. Lewis has the honor of escorting her and Robby down the aisle to their seat. Soon after Michael escorts his mother to her seat, moments later the door to the vestibule opens, where Bobby, Dave and Andy have remained. Michael and Lewis walk in the room. Lewis almost crashes into Bobby who is still pacing around the small room, "Why the hell am I so nervous? We've been living together over a year and we already have a kid."

Dave says, "I think he could use a Valium, too bad no one…"

"I do," Lewis says as he reaches in his breast pocket.

Bobby stops pacing and all the men in the room give him a double take. Bobby waves him off, "No, I want to have a drink later."

"Come on," Lewis says. "It will calm you down."

Raising his voice, Bobby says, "No I told you I want to drink later."

There is a knock at the door, Dave opens it to find a large gray haired man, "It's time." He says.

Bobby says with a serious tone, "For what?"

Andy grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him, "For the service, man."

Bobby checks his watch, "Already? Oh my God." Panic sets in.

"Yes, come on." Dave pats him on the back, "I told you we should have given him some Valium."

Michael chimes in, "Maybe we should carry him."

Bobby gives them a dirty look as they walk out of the room not trying to hide their laughter. The guys guide him to the altar and when they turn to leave Lewis says. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

Bobby looks at his friends, whispering, "Guys, where are you going?"

Dave grabs his arm and whispers, "We have to walk down the aisle, remember? Just like we practiced the other night."

Bobby nervously nods his head, "Yeah, yeah I remember."

The music starts. Bobby stands at the altar, cleverly disguising his shaking knees and the knot in his stomach. He nervously looks down the aisle and Sherry and Lewis, Marcy and Dave, followed by Laurie and Andy walk in time down the aisle. The women take their positions to the left and the men to the right. The first few notes of the wedding march are played.

Andy lightly taps Bobby's arm and whispers, "Stand still, will ya."

"I'm trying." Bobby looks down the aisle. He whispers, "Are we in the right church?"

"Yes we're in the right church," Andy looks down the aisle. "That's Alex."

"Wow," he looks to his friend then back toward her. "Oh my God she's beautiful."

"That she is," Andy says then nudges him on the side. "Kind of makes everything worth while now, doesn't it?"

He nods and suddenly feels a sense of calm, "Yes it does." Standing straight and proud he manages a smile as she gets closer.

**Crystal Manor**

Bud Molten, the bandleader slips the microphone off the stand, "If you will all rise I have an announcement to make. Yes, everyone it is time to bring them in the room. Can you all imagine what he is doing now? Probably getting…………." A voice is heard from the other side of the door. "Get on with it Bud."

Laughter is heard from everyone. "Alright…Ladies and gentleman it gives me great pleasure to announce for the first time." He pauses, "I was going to call them Robert and Alexandra but then people would ask, who the hell are they? Anyway," fanfare music starts to play. "Ladies and gentleman I am pleased to announce for the first time as husband and wife, Bobby and Alex Goren. The door opens and walking through the door hand in hand is a smiling Alex and a red faced Bobby. People are whistling and clapping.

The band begins to play, Alex tugs on Bobby's arm and he follows her to the middle of the dance floor. Bud speaks again, "They do look good, don't they?" The crowd once again claps and whistles. Bud continues, "Bobby and Alex have chosen for their Wedding song 'If' by Bread."

Bud sings sweet and mellow………….

_**If a picture paints a thousand words,**_

_**Then why can't I paint you?**_

_**The words will never show the you I've come to know.**_

_**If a face could launch a thousand ships,**_

_**Then where am I to go?**_

_**There's no one home but you,**_

_**You're all that's left me too.**_

Alex reaches up and kisses his cheek, "So far so good."

He smiles and returns the kiss. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

She nods her head, "Yes you did and you look very handsome."

He chuckles, "You now I have to agree with you." She lightly taps his back.

Bud speaks, "Come on everyone join them on the dance floor."

_**And when my love for life is running dry,**_

_**You come and pour yourself on me.**_

_**If a man could be two places at one time,**_

_**I'd be with you.**_

_**Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way.**_

_**If the world should stop revolving spinning slowly down to die**_

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you?"

"The only other time in my life I have felt this great is when Robby was born." He kisses her on the lips. "I love you so very much."

She wraps her arms around him. "I love you more every day."

_**I'd spend the end with you.**_

_**And when the world was through,**_

_**Then one by one the stars would all go out,**_

_**Then you and I would simply fly away**_

Throughout the evening, as in many receptions, the bride and groom are usually off in different directions mingling with their guests, so is true with the Gorens. Walking through the lounge on his way back from the men's room Bobby encounters Mike. "Hey Mike."

"Great party man," he extends his hand and the men shake.

"Thanks," they walk side-by-side back to the reception room and stop off at the bar. "You know there is something that I've been meaning to ask you, Logan. How is your new partner?"

"She is very capable and smart."

The bartender sets their drinks before them; Bobby picks his up and takes a sip, "You know Alex use to pride herself on the fact that she was the cutest and the youngest one in the squad."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Would I be standing here talking to you now if I did?" Mike pats his back.

CLING, CLING on the glasses. "Jesus Christ not again." He scans the room. "Do you see her?" Mike Points, "There, she's over there."

He pats Mike's arm, "Enjoy the rest of the party, catch you, later."

The band, the food and the party were fabulous. Many of the guests stayed at the inn that night, including the bride and groom. Sunday morning when they woke, they felt different, even though for over a year they had been waking up in the same bed. "Why does this feel so different?"

He sits up in the bed, "I don't know. But it does, doesn't it?"

She starts to giggle, "Maybe it's because, as my Mom would say, we're not living in sin anymore." He plops down in the bed and begins to laugh. There is a knock at the door.

"Who's that?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know," he pauses, "But I know a way to find out."

"What's that?"

"I will answer the door," he says as he gets out of the bed.

Alex clears her throat. "Ah Bobby?"

He turns quickly. "What?"

She points at him, wiggling her finger up and down; he looks down, "Shit."

"Here," she tosses him his robe.

"Thanks," he slips it on then opens the door.

"Good morning sir, your breakfast."

"My breakfast," he turns to Alex. "Did you order breakfast this morning?"

"No not this morning," she lightly taps her temple. "When we made the reservations we were given a menu for our complimentary breakfast, remember?"

"Yes, yes. Please come in." he steps aside to let the young man enter. He sets the breakfast up for them on the table, Bobby slips him a tip, "Thank you sir, have a great day."

The rest of that Sunday, after the big day, just flew by. They decided to have dinner upstate with Frances and then drive her back to Carmel Ridge.

Monday morning came quickly; they dropped off Robby at Laurie's. The playpen, high chair and such, Laurie has in her basement, so they could leave the big items at home. Alex packed, as her sister said, "enough clothes for a month." After about a thousand hugs and kisses between her and Bobby on their son, they finally left the house and finished their packing for their trip. Monday evening they were on their way to their honeymoon getaway.

As they take their seats on the plane Alex says as she hits his arm, "See I told you it would be perfect." She sits back in the seat with a smug look on her face; he leans over and kisses her cheek, "Yeah, yeah."

**The Sandals Grande on the Caribbean Island Saint Lucian**

**Wednesday Morning**

Two relaxed New Yorkers, laying on chaise lounges on a white sandy beach soaking up the sun. Alex reaches down and picks up her glass that at one time was a pina coloda, not any more. She taps her husband, he stirs, "What?" he says not wanting to open his eyes. "My glass is empty."

He yawns, "That's nice."

She sits up, "Come on Bobby it's your turn."

He shades his eyes and turns to her, "I think you've had enough."

"No I haven't you just don't want to move."

He chuckles, "You got that right," he stretches. "Alright I'll be right back." He takes a few steps, then turns to face her. "I think we should call home today."

She lays back down, "I already did," she pauses and points in the air. "And so did you." He walks back and a shadow appears over her, she opens her eyes. He leans down and kisses her. She reaches up and puts her arms around his neck. "Want to go back to the room."

He kisses her, "What's the matter with right here." He looks around. "There is not a soul in sight."

She suddenly gets shy, "No, no I can't." she laughs softly.

He straightens up and extends his arms, "Come on," she slowly stands up. He puts his arm around her shoulder, leans in and kisses her gently on the lips. "It's too hot out here anyway."

**One Police Plaza**

**The Same Day**

Logan and Wheeler are sipping coffee and deciding their schedule for the day when Ross greets them. He stands next to Logan's desk. "There was a prison break Tuesday morning at the Edna Mahan Correctional Facility in Clinton New Jersey."

Mike leans back in his seat, "What our dockets aren't full enough, you want us to go looking for escapees from prison," Mike expecting at least a smile from Ross. "I thought it was humorous."

Wheeler smiles as Ross sits on the edge of his desk. "One of the escapees is," he clears his throat. "Nicole, Nicole Wallace."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. Mike leans forward picks up his coffee cup. "Holy shit………I know one thing for sure."

"What is that?" Wheeler asks.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna tell Goren." He looks up at Ross, "If that was your plan?"

Ross just shakes his head. "Well I guess we can put some of our cases on hold for a couple of days and start looking for her. With luck maybe we'll find her before they get back."

**That Is All**


End file.
